Loved Too Much
by Nekoshinko
Summary: Toris's eyes are finally opened to why he has such hard life... rated T for paranoia *again*, moments of Snapped!Liet, human names used, and fail summary is fail. Sorry.
1. Part 1

**((A/N: Hey, guys! It's me again! Sorry, I know that I should be working on D2MS, but this struck me *today* and I couldn't stop writing. Which is really strange, since I'm usually constantly drawing... . . *shifty eyes* But, anyway, this is a two-shot *'cause I'm not quite finished with part two and I like giving people suspense! :3* and I'll probably post the other *possibly longer* part in... soon. *empty promise! :D* Sorry, don't know when exactly... *Doopid Term Paper...*))**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She was beautiful, a vision in dark blue. Her skin was like perfect porcelain, and her pale blue eyes were wide and sparkling. Toris could not help but notice that Natalya was in top form that day. He had been infatuated with her the day he had first seen her. He did not care if she was Ivan's sister. All Toris cared about was how wonderfully gorgeous she was. In fact, he cared about it so much that he didn't even realize that she was breaking his left hand. At least, not until she released it. When she had, his eyes dulled and widened.

.

"...-Hah-!" Toris's attention switched from Natalya to his hand, with a look on his face spoke to his surprise of the new injury.

.

"I told you before... I only love Brother," Natalya said. As she spoke, she drew a knife and pointed it towards Toris. "And I cannot allow anyone to get in the way." She lunged at him and pinned him against the wall, knife to throat.

.

"H-How am I in the way?" The green-eyed man realized only after he spoke that what he had just said was a mistake. But not for the reason that he had expected...

.

"Simple," she replied in a voice dangerously quiet. "When something goes wrong, Brother always goes to you. When he makes a great accomplishment, he always tells you first. It's always you...!" With each word she emphasized, the blade drove a little deeper into Toris's throat, causing blood to trickle down his neck. Only then was it when he realized that she was jealous of him. Now that he looked at it that way, everything made perfect sense. She was right about two things: that Ivan always told him first out of everyone in the house of what he'd done, whether it was good or bad; and that Toris himself was closer to Ivan than anyone, albeit that the kindness of the relationship was usually one-sided...

.

"I-I don't w-want to be closest to him..." The poor, brown-haired man was terrified. He knew that such a statement wasn't likely to stop the platinum blonde-haired beauty, but he was swiftly running out of options.

.

She became less tense at that comment, and had a small look of... _is that sympathy?_... in her eyes. "I know..." she replied. Suddenly, that look of... whatever it was... vanished. "That is why you must be removed!" She drew the blade away from his neck and swung at him in a downward motion.


	2. Part 2

**((A/N: Hey~! It turns out that I got it finished sooner than i thought, so I'll just post it now rather than later so I don't forget... owo; Anyway, this one's got more Italics than the last, and I forgot to mention that those are Liet's thoughts ONLY. This half also has stuff that needs translation, so here goes:**

**_Nye govorite... ya znayu. = _Don't talk... I know.**

**_Ne! Tai nera gerai! = _No! It's not fine!**

**_Nikogda... moya lyubov'. = _Never... my love.**

**So, anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! :3 ))**

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next Toris knew, he was wielding the knife. It had blood on it... _Why does it have... Natalya!_ His attention shifted immediately to the body on the floor, still and unmoving. She had a single wound slightly off-center in her stomach. Toris did all her could to revive her, but nothing worked. _I... I've..._ He couldn't even get himself to think the truth.

.

Shaking uncontrollably, he went to the restroom and tried to wash up in the sink. _I've got to get this blood off of me!_ But as he washed, his mind played tricks on him. He saw clear water come from the faucet; however, the moment the water hit his hands, it turned pure red. He continued washing for what seemed like hours, but the self-generated torture refused to end. The door then squeaked, letting Toris know that he was no longer alone.

.

"P-Please go away..." He couldn't control his own voice. Not only was it barely audible, but it also cracked and jumped like a teenager's would. Ivan ignored the request and moved in next to Toris. All the brown-haired man could do was stand there and look at his hands. Ivan looked at his friend with sympathetic eyes and shut off the water without thought.

.

"Toris-..." Ivan was cut off abruptly.

.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ivan! I don't know w-what happened! I just-..."

.

"_Nye govorite... Ya znayu._*" The Lithuanian fell to the ground, sobbing all the while. Ivan crouched down next to him and embraced him, rubbing his back and ensuring him that all would be fine.

.

"_Ne! Tai nera gerai!_* I..." _I'm a monster._ Toris broke down in sobs onces more, driving his face into the Russian's scarf. Unsure of what to say, Ivan just did more of what he had been doing before, only no ensuring words. However, he did not expect to hear Toris's voice come muffled from his scarf. "Ivan?"

.

"Da, Toris?"

.

"...P-Please... Don't leave..."

.

"_Nikogda... moya lyubov'._*"


End file.
